


sacrilege, or, a burnt offering

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Cooking, Fire, Gen, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Baking Camembert with a drizzle of honey makes it gooey and warm and, reportedly, extra delicious.Parchment paper, when too close to the heating element, catches fire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	sacrilege, or, a burnt offering

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _~~and **today** , kids, we have learned that parchment paper does not go in the toaster oven!~~ The cheese, the cheese, the cheese is on fire. We don't need no water, let the moldy fromage burn!_

"ADRIEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAMEMBERT?"

"Baking it—why, what does it look like?"

"…is this revenge for how upset Ladybug was once I helped her figure out your identity—oh it _is_ , isn't it, I _taught_ you that innocent look, kit, it does not work on me!"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~it was brie. the fire stayed confined to the toaster oven and only lasted about thirty seconds before I dumped water everywhere. the brie tasted fine later, even.~~
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
